


Everything about you...

by rileynoah



Series: Overwhelming [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: A series of snapshots based on Overwhelming by Jon Bellion.The Danvers' & Maggie are on a road trip.&Alex is overwhelmed by how much she loves Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of a series of small works based on Overwhelming by Jon Bellion. Give it a listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozEI3dEV95w)
> 
> Thanks to [@404artnotfound](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com/) for being an awesome beta.

_You be bumping Chili Peppers all up in your Nissan_

Alex wonders who’s idea it was to _drive_ to Midvale. Maggie is fast asleep in the passenger's seat and Kara is somewhere above them, having decided to fly for a little while in an effort to escape the boredom of sitting in a car for hours. Alex is stuck in the driver's seat. She reaches over to turn the radio on, keeping the volume low so not to disturb Maggie, and taps along to a few songs she vaguely recognises. 

She gets lost in the songs and doesn’t notice the giant pothole that she is careening towards at 70 miles per hour. The car shudders violently, causing Maggie to jolt awake, eyes immediately wide and alert.

“Shit! Sorry, Maggie. Pothole.” Alex explains quickly, reaching a hand over to comfort her. The detective quickly relaxes back into her seat, sighing heavily as her sleepiness slips away.

“How long was I out?” She yawns, taking the hand that Alex had placed on her shoulder and intertwining her fingers with it. She kisses at Alex’s knuckles a few times to make up for not being able to kiss her properly before resting the tangled hands onto the centre console.

“Maybe an hour?” Alex estimates, smiling. “You can go back to sleep, it’s alright.”

Maggie seems to consider the option before shaking her head, yawning again.

“No I think I’ll stay awake. Maybe try and eat some snacks before the vacuum in the backseat inhales them all.” Maggie chuckles, leaning forward so that she can turn in her seat. When she finds the back seat empty, the window open, she looks back at Alex in alarm.

“She’s flying.” Alex explains. “I all but kicked out of the car, she was complaining so much.” 

Maggie’s brow smooths in understanding and laughs, reaching around the back seat to grab a something from the overflowing bag of food Kara had insisted on bringing.

“Good, more for me.” She rips open the package of shelled peanuts and pops a few into her mouth before offering a few to Alex. She lets out a faux gasp when Alex engulfs her fingers too.

“Ew!” Maggie feigns disgust but the rest of her sentence is lost. Alex opens her mouth to speak only to be shushed before she can get any words out. Reaching for the volume, Maggie breaks out into a grin as the song gets a little louder.

“I love this song.” She gasps excitedly, turning the volume up so far that Alex thinks she can even feel the car shake with the pounding of the bass. It takes her a few seconds to recognise the song as Dani California by Red Hot Chilli Peppers and she smiles. She’d seen Maggie dancing around to this song in her apartment before. It was the first time she had ever seen Maggie flip her hair like that. 

Maggie is singing along now, to a verse that Alex does not know as well. As the chorus grows closer, Maggie starts bouncing up and down in her seat and slapping her hands against her thighs in time with the drums and when the familiar chord hits, Alex can finally join in.

_California rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California show your teeth  
She’s my priestess; I'm your priest_

Alex can’t dance as hard as Maggie can in the passenger seat, but Alex just grins as Maggie head bangs as hard as the seat belt will allow her as she sings along.

When the chords finally fade out and Maggie’s panting can be heard over the radio host, a voice scares the both of them.

“You guys are so cute I could _vomit.”_

“KARA! JESUS!” Alex yells, jerking the wheel only slightly in her knee jerk reaction before straightening the car out. “A little warning next time?”

“I could hear you guys singing and I wanted to join in too!” Kara pouts and she knows Alex can see it in the rear view mirror. Her sister was impervious to the puppy dog eyes.

By the time they’ve finished their glare-off, Maggie has plugged her iPhone into the aux cable and has started playing the song all over again. The three women look at each other for a moment before breaking out into song and laughing the entire way through.

Alex can barely get any lyrics out through her smiles and giggles as Maggie and Kara dramatically re-enact the lyrics as best they can from opposite ends of the car. She wonders who’s idea it was to drive to Midvale, cause she’d really like to thank them.

~~~~~

_Overwhelming  
Everything about you is so overwhelming  
When I think about you, it gets overwhelming  
Cause everything about you is so overwhelming  
Come over here and overwhelm me_

These were Alex’s favourite kind of nights. Maggie is pressed against her side, one arm wrapped around the agent’s waist and the other holding the neck of her bottle of beer. Pizza boxes lay empty on the coffee table and a movie plays on the TV. They were easy, and low effort and she could just bask in the presence of her beautiful girlfriend. She could let herself slouch comfortably and let go of the Agent Bad Ass routine for a little while.

“Danvers…” Maggie’s voice pulls her from the tangent her mind had wandered down. “You’re staring.”

Alex, realising her eyes were, in fact, glued to Maggie made a small noise of recognition. Glancing at the TV, she notices the credits rolling and sighs. She really doesn’t want this night to end, but given the time she can’t really propose another movie.

Maggie begins to get up, extracting herself from the agent’s side and placing her bottle down on the coffee table. She doesn’t make it far, however, when Alex tightens her arms around her waist and pulls her back in.

“Oof.” Maggie lets out a huff of breath at the force of her impact against Alex’s side. “I’ll take that as a _‘please stay’_ then?” She jokes, shuffling to really press herself against Alex in a way where she can reach her lips.

“You know I live here, right?”

“I know… I just want-” Alex pauses to take a deep breath. “I want you to stay here, with me. Right now.”

“There is a perfectly good bed in the other room, Danvers.” Maggie makes another move to pull back, wanted to lead the pair to bed but Alex simply holds onto her tighter.

“No, I need-” Alex cuts herself off again, clearly struggling with her words. It’s then that Maggie fully realises that Alex is trying to talk to her. She had been to tired to notice the way that she had tensed up when the movie ended. The way her hands held just a little tighter onto her waist.

Maggie moves slowly, lifting herself into more of a seated position, but bringing Alex with her. She makes sure that Alex stays close, communicating through long glances and soft kisses. 

“What is it, Alex?”

“I love you, you know?” Alex mumbles, staring down at her lap and fidgeting with the detective’s hands. Maggie smiles her dimpled smile and tilts her head and it’s all just so Maggie that Alex feels the dam wall break inside of her. Everything comes rushing out.

“I love you so much. And I just, I’ve been thinking about us, and when we met. You were just... You were so patient with me while I figured out who I was, bar one small hiccup obviously but you just-” A deep shuddering breath. “When we finally got together you were even more patient with me because I was this giant, nervous wreck that had never been in a serious relationship and I just couldn’t deal with how I was feeling and-”

“Alex.” Maggie says her name firmly but the agent doesn’t hear it, plowing forward.

“You’re so kind and gracious and caring… you-” She sucks in another breath. “You never let me fall victim to my insecurities and you were just so _beautiful_ , you are so beautiful. I can’t get over how amazing you are. You’re my first thought when I wake up and my last before I go to sleep. You’re always on my mind and when I think about you it’s just-” 

“Alex.” The detective is a little firmer this time, but it still does nothing to stop Alex’s rambling.

“Everything about you is so overwhelming. In such a good way. I just- I need you to know how much you mean to me. Because you mean everything to me.”

Now that her speech has ended, Alex is panting, still fidgeting with the hands that lay in her lap. The silence feels deafening in her ears as she waits for Maggie to respond to her stuttering declaration of love, staring at the unmoving gaze of this amazing woman.

But what Alex can’t see are the gears turning in her mind. The thousands of thoughts that are churning in Maggie’s mind. So many things she could say. So many things she could do to respond but there are only two words that continually float to the top of the list. Two words that make her heart squeeze and her mouth dry. Two words that, if agreed to, could promise this rush of love between them last forever. So, with one deep, wavering breath, she puffs out her chest and says the only thing that makes sense to her right now.

“Marry me.”


End file.
